Dis neuf fêves, riez !
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /bon anniversaire Arlia/ Heero a un secret ! Duo voudrait bien savoir lequel ! Mais ne sera t il pas déçu quand il le découvrira ?


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : frienship.

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo.

* * *

**Dis neuf fèves, riez !**

**

* * *

**

AC 199, Royaume de Sank

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell sont colocataires dans un appartement Preventer, ils travaillent au sein de la même section, mais pas dans le même secteur. Le brun plus en stratégie et conception de mission. Le châtain surtout sur le terrain.

Heero avait intégré la caserne de Sank après avoir servi Relena Peacecraft durant une année.

Duo venait d'arriver, la société qu'il faisait tourner sur L2 avec l'aide de Hilde n'ayant pas résisté aux plus grosses sociétés aux alentours. Aucun des deux jeunes gens n'ayant de formation de gestion, rapidement la firme avait fait faillite.

Tel un chat, Maxwell était retombé sur ses pattes en venant travailler à Sank. La jeune femme reprenant un travail dans un supermarché de la Colonie.

Il y a déjà six mois que les deux jeunes gens habitent ensembles. En dehors des heures de services, le brun était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, un peu taiseux, renfermé mais un bon voisin, propre, soigneux, respectueux de l'environnement d'autrui.

Maxwell tenait également à ses affaires, puisque ce dernier n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup, tout était toujours bien rangé à sa place, il avait trop eu l'habitude de devoir décamper à toute vitesse pour fuir quand il vivait dans la rue. C'était limite si ses affaires personnelles n'étaient pas entreposées dans un sac de voyage. Dans les armoires, il n'y avait que ses affaires de service.

Au début, ils avaient un peu galéré pour trouver une organisation qui convienne aux deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient d'abord organisé les tours de préparations des repas et du ménage à la journée, mais comme il y a sept jours dans la semaine, aussi bien l'un que l'autre se trouvait lésé puisque chaque lundi Duo faisait la cuisine, alors que Yuy effectuait le ménage.

Mais l'alternance convenait aux deux puisque aucun des jeunes Preventer n'avait reçu de formation culinaire ou ménagère. Aucun des deux n'aimait ça en plus c'était plus une corvée, une obligation qu'il fallait bien effectuer.

Au bout de deux mois, le nouveau système de corvée à la semaine est instauré et ils peuvent apprendre à mieux se connaître, ils n'en avaient pas eu vraiment le temps durant la guerre.

Et entre eux une vraie amitié se crée. Les week-ends quand ils ne sont pas de services. Ils se retrouvent pour organiser des sorties, seuls ou avec d'autres collègues, une petite bande finit par se construire. Heero et Duo découvrent le monde et les joies pures et simples comme des randonnées dans les environs, des soirées au cinéma, des restaurants parfois quand celui qui est de corvée repas n'a vraiment aucune envie de préparer à manger pour eux deux, alors il invite son colocataire.

Un dimanche après-midi, ils décident de se rendre à la mer qui n'est qu'à cinquante kilomètres. Le soleil brille et Duo avait envie de marcher les pieds dans l'eau. Un rêve qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu assouvir en tant que guerre, ni sur L2.

Une averse s'abat sur eux alors qu'ils arrivent sur leur lieu d'expédition.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande Heero parce que c'était surtout pour Maxwell qu'il était là.

Le natté parcourt la digue du regard, on avait annoncé du temps ensoleillé, le ciel devait se dégager. Il lui montre une salle de jeux du doigt.

-« Viens, on va attendre que le soleil revienne là dedans. »

Dans un premier temps, les deux ex-pilotes regardent les autres jeunes et moins jeunes jouer. Il y a des grandes boites en verre avec des pinces pour tenter d'attraper des peluches, un jeu de dromadaires qu'on fait avancer en jetant des balles dans un panier, chaque panier réussi suivant les points, fait avancer son dromadaire d'une case ou de plusieurs, le premier qui passe la ligne d'arrivée, remporte les mises du deuxième et du troisième joueur. Il y a aussi des machines à sous.

Après avoir tout observé pendant une petite demi-heure, comme le soleil n'était toujours pas de la partie, Maxwell propose une partie de palet à Yuy. Chacun d'un côté de la table, il faut essayer de faire rentrer le palet dans le but de l'adversaire. Quand le palet est avalé cinq fois dans un même but, cela donne la victoire à celui qui a mis les palets.

Il y a déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils jouent que le soleil sort des nuages. Ils en étaient toujours à un partout.

-« Tu ne voulais pas te promener ? » Questionne Heero tout en restant concentré.

-« Laisse rentrer le palet. » Tente Duo en misant sur un ricochet pour surprendre son adversaire.

-« Tu peux également. Je ne te laisserai pas la victoire aussi facilement. »

Comme au bout de dix minutes, aucun des deux n'avaient encore baissé sa garde. Le soleil était de plus en plus rayonnant et il y avait aussi des jeunes autour d'eux en nombre toujours plus grand pour les observer. Alors Maxwell propose.

-« Un match nul et on laisse le jeu pour les suivants ? »

-« C'est une solution équitable ! » Admet Heero en arrêtant le palet de la main.

Le natté se redresse et sourit à son ami. Dieu sait quand ils auraient eu fini leur match, les premiers palets encaissés étaient surtout dus à l'apprentissage du jeu.

C'est heureux de leur journée que Heero et Duo regagnent leur appartement après avoir soupé sur la digue et avoir marché pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi les pieds dans l'eau en discutant de tout et de rien.

µµµ

Il fallait admettre que c'était toujours le natté qui proposait les activités, Heero suivait de bonne grâce. C'était ainsi depuis trois mois, chacun y trouvait ses avantages, le métis de nouvelles expériences dont il était avide. Le châtain, un compagnon de virée sûr, qui le suivait dans les propositions même si le groupe n'était pas intéressé.

Seulement, il y a un moment qu'Heero repousse toutes les propositions de son ami, que ce soit des balades en forêt, des soirées au cinéma, des sorties au dancing.

Si les deux, trois premières fois, Duo n'a rien pensé. Heero n'étant pas obligé de le suivre dans ses périples. Au bout d'un mois, le natté commence à trouver ça louche.

Comme en plus Maxwell constate d'autres transformations dans leur quotidien, il commence à se poser énormément de questions.

Celui qui assume la corvée de la préparation des repas, assume également les frais qu'elle entraîne. Duo devait bien constater qu'il y a bien deux mois qu'ils ne sont pas allés au restaurant quand c'est la tournante d'Heero à la cuisine. Mais aussi que les repas sont moins variés et économes. Yuy utilise les restes pour refaire autre chose, alors qu'avant, ils servaient à nourrir les poules de la cantine Preventer.

Maxwell avait fait une autre constatation, c'est que son collègue était de plus en plus fatigué, pourtant il était toujours à la maison et dans sa chambre quand lui revenait de virée dans les environs avec les autres membres du groupe.

Un troisième point l'intriguait, le compteur de la voiture. Comme Duo se faisait toujours voiturer par l'un ou par l'autre, il s'étonne en prenant la voiture pour aller faire ses courses de l'importance du kilométrage.

C'est l'ensemble de ses petites choses mises l'une derrière l'autre qui intrigue énormément le natté et comme son colocataire ne lui répond pas quand il le questionne, en bon Preventer, il se met en chasse, ce n'est pas qu'il soit jaloux, mais il veut savoir pourquoi Yuy a tellement changé en trois mois.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant dix jours que Duo a pris sa décision, il saura ce qui fatigue son colocataire, il attend le week-end et lui propose de se rendre en soirée faire un bowling avec des collègues et amis, comme les dernières fois Heero décline.

Le natté part avec les autres, mais se fait déposer au coin de la rue, il revient discrètement pour voir Yuy sortir la voiture du garage. Il n'avait pas prévu ce contre-temps, comment va-t-il faire pour le suivre ?

Un peu fâché contre lui-même, Maxwell se rend à pied au bowling trois pâtés de maison plus loin. Il se sent vraiment stupide parce qu'il savait que l'ex-01 utilisait la voiture, il aurait dû prévoir que le métis partirait avec celle-ci.

-« Je croyais que tu avais un autre rendez-vous ! » Sourit son collègue. « Mais c'est mieux on va pouvoir jouer en équipe. »

-« Je croyais aussi mais il est parti sans me prévenir alors je ne vais pas manquer une soirée bowling pour si peu. »

µµµ

Le lendemain midi, l'ex-02 questionne son colocataire.

-« Alors ta soirée d'hier, elle s'est bien passée ? »

-« Ce serait plus à moi de te poser la question, c'est toi qui étais de sortie. Tu as fait équipe avec qui cette fois ? » S'informe le brun.

-« Grégory. »

-« Vous avez gagné ? » Demande Heero sachant que c'est une des meilleures équipes.

-« On a fini second » Admet le natté qui était un peu déconcentré pendant la partie.

-« Vous avez refait un match un contre un après ? »

-« Oui Ro' comme toutes les fois où on fait un bowling. La soirée ne change pas des masses. » Admet Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Tout en discutant, le natté cherchait un moyen de pouvoir suivre son colocataire. Il ne pouvait pas demander une voiture Preventer, ce serait trop visible. Il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir acheté cette voiture à deux, quoi qu'ils s'étaient toujours arrangés pour la partager. Il pourrait peut-être demander sa moto à Grégory en payant l'essence.

Samedi, la bande avait prévu un cinéma, Duo était sûr qu'Heero allait encore s'éclipser.

-« Qu'est-ce que font les autres le prochain week-end ? » S'informe Yuy tout en cuisinant un plat de pâtes pour le souper du jeudi soir.

-« On va au cinéma, Akim voulait aller voir 'Panique sur les Colonies !' » Répond Duo en trempant son doigt dans la sauce fromage qui cuit sur le bec de gaz.

-« Oh ! Il y a le restaurant avant ? »

-« Oui Ro'. »

-« Je crois que j'irai. J'avais envie de voir ce film. » Dit Yuy en égoûtant les pâtes qui sont enfin cuites. Il avait envie de voir le film qui faisait grand bruit. Et puis à refuser toutes les invitations, il allait pour finir attirer l'attention sur sa petite activité qu'il aimait pratiquer en solitaire.

Déjà que Maxwell posait de plus en plus de questions, que ce n'était pas évident pour lui de s'éclipser durant la nuit pendant deux ou trois heures plusieurs fois par semaine.

« Et bien merde ! » Pense Duo, il allait devoir repousser son enquête à plus tard. Il n'était pas friand de film catastrophe, lui, ça l'aurait presque arrangé de ne pas devoir aller au cinéma avec les autres.

En prenant la voiture, mardi pour aller faire les courses, Maxwell constate qu'il y a plus de deux cents quarante kilomètres au compteur, pourtant le niveau d'essence est pareil.

µµµ

Duo doit donc remettre à quinze jours son expédition, quand Heero refuse la soirée dancing. Cette fois, il a bien préparé son coup. Grégory vient lui amener la moto et part en voiture avec les autres. Ce dernier lui fait un clin d'œil en lui remettant le casque.

Depuis le coup du bowling, les discussions allaient bon train, le reste de la bande était certain que Maxwell et Yuy étaient plus que colocataires et que le natté suspectait le métis de le tromper pendant qu'il était occupé ailleurs. C'était de bonne grâce qu'ils s'étaient pliés à la mascarade, espérant le retour d'ascenseur le cas échéant.

Maxwell se cache près de la sortie du garage, le casque sur la tête. Il attend, mais pas longtemps, dans les dix minutes il voit la petite Chevrolet noir sortir du sous-bassement de leur immeuble.

Le natté enclenche les gaz et se met à suivre à bonne distance son ami qui prend la direction de l'autoroute. La filature s'effectue sur une cinquantaine de kilomètre, Duo laissant toujours deux voitures entre lui et la Matiz noir. Arrivé à la côte, Yuy se parque sur la nationale. Maxwell monte la moto sur le trottoir et l'attache à un emplacement prévu pour les deux roues, il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus on lui vole la moto de Grégory.

Tout en faisant ça, le natté ne quitte pas du regard le métis qui sort de la voiture, la ferme avant de traverser la nationale pour se rendre dans un bâtiment en face.

L'ex-02 écarquille les yeux, il ne s'était pas imaginé ça ! Non, c'est vrai qu'il avait cru qu'il allait retrouver une demoiselle et qu'il avait envie que ça reste secret ! Il avait craint que la mademoiselle en question n'abuse de la bonté naturelle d'Heero et que c'était pour ça qu'il était plus serré en fin de mois, parce qu'il faisait des cadeaux astronomiques.

Devant le bâtiment, Duo réfléchit. Est-ce qu'il doit aller plus loin ou laisser son secret à Yuy ? Sa curiosité est assouvie en partie, il sait à quoi le métis passe ses soirées. Enfin, il sait où il passe ses soirées mais pas vraiment à quoi ? C'est cette petite ombre qui décide Maxwell à traverser la nationale également. (1)

µµµ

Le natté entre dans le luna park et cherche le brun du regard, il finit par le trouver devant une machine à sous, un petit ravier dans la main, scrutant le bon moment pour lâcher sa pièce. Celle-ci roule dans la rigole et tombe devant le balai qui la pousse, faisant dégringoler plusieurs pièces du premier niveau sur le second. Quand le balai inférieur vient pousser les pièces qui ont chutés, toute une série de jetons tombe dans le panier sous le jeu. Heero se baisse pour ramasser les pièces et la plaque qu'il glisse dans la poche de son jeans. Estimant qu'il n'y a plus rien à récolter, il passe à un autre pan de la machine.

C'est quand il bouge que Yuy aperçoit le natté debout en retrait, son casque en main. Il lui sourit et l'invite à le rejoindre, ce que fait le châtain sans se faire prier.

Pourtant Duo est mal à l'aise, mais il avait été subjugué par le sérieux que le métis arborait devant sa machine, les traits concentrés. Cependant il devait y prendre du plaisir, sinon il n'y reviendrait pas week-end après week-end.

-« Quand nous sommes venus, j'ai vu les machines, je ne comprenais pas l'attrait qu'elle semblait exercer sur les joueurs. J'ai voulu comprendre. » Explique Yuy en regardant le mouvement du balai pour décider du bon moment pour lâcher sa pièce.

-« Et tu comprends maintenant ? »

-« Ce n'est pas qu'un bête jeu, il y a de la stratégie dedans, il faut choisir sa machine. Tu vois celle au centre, tu as trois entrées pour mettre les pièces, si tu lâches trois pièces en même temps la poussée est plus forte, tu ramasses plus vite les plaques. » Expose le métis pris dans son jeu, réglant l'angle de la rigole avant de lâcher sa pièce qui fait sortir plusieurs jetons et rapproche la plaque de la chute dans le panier.

-« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dessus alors ? » Interroge Maxwell en fronçant des sourcils.

-« Les plaques sont encore trop loin, je laisse les autres joueurs faire le plus gros du travail. » Sourit Heero.

Le natté regarde mieux et voit dans l'appareil un porte-clefs avec un dauphin, le même que Yuy a sur ses clefs depuis peu. Sur le plateau d'à côté, il y a un porte-clefs avec une mini lampe de poche, comme celui que le métis lui a offert dernièrement. Quoi que celui-ci soit bleu, le sien est noir. Dans un autre, il y a un aimant pour frigo comme celui qu'ils utilisent pour se laisser des mots.

-« Tu as encore besoin d'un porte-clefs pour quelqu'un ? » S'informe le châtain.

-« Non, je l'échangerai contre des plaques. Un porte-clefs vaut un riz, quatre riz vaut une fève. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il n'utilise pas des points, je n'en sais rien. » Rétorque le brun en faisant un petit sourire à son colocataire.

-« Une plaque ? »

-« C'est marqué dessus Duo ! Ca va de un riz à cinq fèves. » Explique patiemment Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes plaques ? » Questionne une fois de plus Maxwell pour bien comprendre ce que vient faire son ami, week-end après week-end.

-« Je les échange contre des lots. Je joue pour l'instant pour remplacer le grille-pain qui brûle plus qu'il ne grille. » Réplique Yuy en se rendant à une autre machine ayant récolté son porte-clefs.

-« Bon, je vais te laisser t'amuser alors. » Dit après un moment Duo en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

-« Tu peux rester, tu ne me gênes pas. Tu veux essayer ? » Demande Yuy en lui tendant son ravier de jetons.

-« Je ne sais pas c'est ton argent. Je risque de ne pas gagner grand chose. » Avoue un peu penaud Maxwell.

-« Tu sais, j'en ai dépensé de l'argent au départ avant d'acquérir une bonne technique et puis je peux te conseiller aussi ? » Propose le brun ne voulant pas que son ami reparte déjà.

-« Oui mais bon, tu dois avoir envie d'être seul. »

-« J'avais surtout peur de paraître ridicule en te disant que j'avais envie de voir ce que c'était ! » Admet Heero en changeant de machine pour se rendre sur celle du centre pour voir si le jeu avait avancé. « Tu sais les soirées avec le groupe me manquent aussi. Mais ça j'aime vraiment, j'en rêve parfois la nuit. »

-« On peut toujours combiner. Par contre, je ne sais pas si la bande est intéressée par ça ! »

-« Le groupe c'est plus pour toi ! » Avoue le métis en regardant son ami, avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu.

-« Oui, je sais, je suis plus social ! » Sourit Duo.

-« Non, j'aime le groupe parce que tu es dedans ! Viens me donner un coup de main, tiens la pièce, on lâche à trois. » Dit Heero en ayant mis deux autres pièces dans les deux autres rainures. « Trois »

Les trois pièces dévalent le long du colimaçon.

-« Eh ! Elles ne vont pas tomber sur le niveau inférieur. » Panique le natté en voyant la descende des pièces.

-« C'est fait exprès pour que les pièces tombent en même temps au mouvement suivant. »

Maxwell suit le mouvement des yeux, puis voit les trois pièces descendrent de niveau pour venir pousser de front toutes les pièces du niveau inférieur, une cinquantaine de pièces sont en équilibre instable.

-« Tiens, on recommence le prochain coup on a le jackpot. » Dit Yuy en tendant une pièce à son ami.

-« Comment fais-tu tout seul ? »

-« Je cale une pièce avec mon auriculaire et l'autre avec l'index et j'introduis une pièce dans la troisième rigole, je lâche les trois en une fois. » Sourit le métis.

Le natté lui sourit en retour.

-« Un, deux, trois. »

Un fracas de pièces se fait entendre dans le panier, l'ex-02 regarde la récolte émerveillé.

-« Je suppose qu'on change là ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Oui ! »

-« Dis-tu as combien de points pour l'instant ? »

-« Neuf fèves et un riz. » Répond le métis.

-« Et tu as droit à quoi avec ça ? » S'informe Duo.

-« Il faut regarder sur le dessus du luna park pour savoir, un grille-pain est à dix-neuf fèves et un riz. J'avais déjà il y a quinze jours, neuf fèves et trois riz. J'ai mon grille-pain. » Dit heureux Yuy.

-« Tu sais pour combiner, on pourrait sortir avec le groupe le samedi soir et venir ici le dimanche après-midi. » Propose souriant le natté en regardant son ami.

-« Elle me plait bien ta solution. » Admet le métis.

-« Dans une heure, je dois rendre la moto à Grégory. »

-« Comment lui as-tu demandé ? » S'informe en fronçant les sourcils Yuy parce que vraiment ça l'inquiète un peu.

-« J'ai juste dit que tu avais besoin de la voiture et que j'avais un rendez-vous ailleurs. » S'étonne le natté de la question.

-« Je te parie qu'ils se sont montés toute une histoire. Et ça va encore plus faire jaser si la semaine prochaine, je recommence à sortir avec vous. »

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis persuadé. »

-« M'en fous, ils n'ont qu'à penser ce qu'ils veulent. Tu es mon ami. »

-« Et tu es d'une curiosité maladive aussi. »

Maxwell rougit.

µµµ

Les autres membres du groupe ne posèrent pas de questions quand Heero le réintègre. Ils constatent seulement qu'ils sont plus proches. Par contre quand une activité est proposée le dimanche après-midi, ils la déclinent tous les deux, rendant leur relation encore plus suspicieuse. Mais ils étaient amis un point c'est tout. Heureux de partager des moments ensemble seuls ou avec leurs connaissances.

OWARI

* * *

(1) Et aussi que le lecteur veut savoir, ça serait cruel si je le laissais dans le doute et que je clôturais la fic là ^_^


End file.
